After the War
by Pigeon Carstairs Di Angelo
Summary: Este fic. participa en el reto temático de julio ¿que epílogo ni que ocho cuartos? del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de Los Black


_**Diclaimer: todos los personajes son de Rowling este one shoot participa en el reto temático de julio: ¿Que epílogo ni que ocho cuartos? Del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa De Los Black**_.

* * *

Ahora que la guerra había terminado no quedaba nada mas, que lo atara a los mortífagos , con el señor tenebroso destruido ,su padre y su tía Bellatrix en Azkaban ,Snape muerto, y el resto de los mortífagos muertos en batalla, o encerrados, algunos ocultos e incluso siendo condenados. Todo lo que había sido su vida desde pequeño era cosa del pasado o eso trataba de creer.

Ahora ya no oiría la estridente risa de Bellatrix resonando en las alcobas de la mansión, ya no debería soportar los comentarios de su padre, regodeándose del poder que obtendrían cuando destruyeran al niño que vivió y con él al ministerio. No oiría las quejas de porque el ministro permitía a los sangre-sucia entrar al Londres mágico, cuando niño, apoyaba esos comentarios diciendo que los mestizos y los nacidos de muggles eran indignos de compartir siquiera el mismo aire que ellos, todo hasta que la conoció a Ella.

Desde que esa niña entro en el vagón del Hogwarts Express, preguntando si habían visto al sapo de un tal Neville.

Comenzó a sentir algo que en un principio creyó que era, odio, asco y repugnancia hacia ella cuando supo que era una hija de muggles.

Luego de un tiempo (3 años después para ser precisos) notó que ella no le repugnaba si no que al contrario le atraía ,todo en ella le gustaba su forma de hablar ,de contestar las preguntas en pociones Snape la dejara hablar o no , su forma de hacerle quedar como una "sucia y vil cucaracha" frente a todos, le encantaba esa valentía que ella poseía tan Griffyndoriana ,combinada con esa suspicaz astucia más propia de un Slytherin , le fascinaba esa inteligencia que la hacía parecer una Ravenclaw, y no recordaba cuales eran las características de los Huflepuff pero seguro que ella las tenía.

Ella era perfecta, seguramente ella sería del tipo de chica con la que su madre se llevaría a las mil maravillas. Ella era la que tanta veces le había robado el sueño, sobre todo la noche del baile de navidad que se había celebrado en honor a los ganadores del torneo de los 3 (en ese caso 4) magos. Esa noche se veía hermosa con el cabello ,que usualmente estaba suelto, recogido en un peinado alto, el vestido azul celeste que la hacía lucir como una princesa digna de portar una corona que confirmase lo que todos ya habían notado, que ella en verdad era una princesa.

Esa misma noche, no sabía si ella lo había notado o no, pero él había observado como la estúpida comadreja había logrado estropear la noche de Hermione que acabo en vez de con un beso de amor; finalizó con la hermosa princesa llorando la magdalena a los pies de la escalera principal que conducía al salón de baile .

En ese momento deseaba estrangular a la comadreja pues nadie, nadie, y repito NADIE estaba en el derecho de hacer llorar a Hermione y sí; tenía muy en cuenta que el mismo lo había hecho varias veces pero en ese entonces era un niño malcriado e irrespetuoso que no veía más allá de su propio bienestar.

Pero en fin ya que todo había terminado quizás solo quizás el podría tratar de ser el príncipe que esa princesa merecía. Ahora que nadie los juzgaría por estar juntos siendo ella leona y él una serpiente, siendo el sangre pura y ella nacida de muggles, sin embarcó lo difícil seria que ella le perdonara por todas sus idioteces.  
Pero en este momento después de la guerra el podría intentar reconstruir todos los aspectos buenos de la que alguna vez llego a tener su vida. Ahora tenía una nueva oportunidad. Una oportunidad para empezar desde cero.

* * *

_**Bien eso fue todo mis lectores espero les haya gustado. La idea de este fic. Era mostrar no a un Malfoy capullo y orgulloso que es una autentica serpiente, sino que puedan llegar a ver un Draco mucho mas maduro, sensible y afectado por la perdida de la mayoría de su familia los quisiera o no . Por favor no sean demasiado dur s pues es mi primer reto y lo escribí como a las apuradas . Besos**_


End file.
